Otherworld Daughter
by Raven Of Dark
Summary: She saw most of what people didn't want known because of her 'invisible' status, no one knew she was there, accidentally observing. She had a strong mind and strong magic, stemming from her blood. What she doesn't know is how her past will shape the future of not just herself, but the wizarding world around her


(She saw most of what people didn't want known because of her 'invisible' status, no one knew she was there, accidently observing. She had a strong mind and strong magic, stemming from her blood. What she doesn't know is how her past will shape the future of not just herself, but the wizarding world around her.)

A/N: HP/DM, LA/LH, OC/F-GW. Music is my passion and I weave it in and out of my stories. Any lyrics I use will be credited to the artist at the end of each chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that gem belongs to Miss Rowling & we all bow to her greatness.

_Prologue_

The man was cradling the small head of dark auburn hair against his knees, while his silver eyes held small blue orbs. The child already radiated power and she was barely 4 months old. Oh yes, his daughter would be a force of nature when she came into her own. He was sitting out on a low balcony over looking a large, never ending field of green, the hills that surround this woman's home filled with trees, eyes always watching from the branches. The stars were bright, only outshined by the moon that was riding at its peak that night, which is why he was out here in the first place.

He looked back down and gave the girl a rare smile when he saw her eyes wide as she looked over the sky with hungry eyes. That was another thing he adored about his child, even as this tender young age, she learned everything quickly and was always looking for more. Her mother reported that she had not just learned how make herself roll over by 2 months, but by 3 months, was starting to crawl & she beginning to try and mimic hand gestures and grips. This he experienced himself when he picked her up out of her crib just moments before; while he reached down for her, she reached up and grabbed his thumb, almost like she was going to pull herself up.

This thought made his smile widen, this action causing his daughter to giggle. Her voice was light and airy and settled his mind, his arms moving to bring the girl to rest against his chest, her head tucked under his chin. Most would never expect him to show any 'soft' emotions, let alone cuddling with his only daughter. He had three sons and while proud of them, there was something about having a daughter that made him proudest. Considering who her mother is and who he was, he had no doubt that his little girl would be powerful and well off.

"She's supposed to be in her crib you know." A low voice said from the doorway, drawing his eyes up to see the mother of his child.

She had her long auburn hair pulled into a high braid and her blue eyes were bright as she observed him. The woman pulsed power, drawing their daughter's eyes towards her, letting out another soft giggle. This caused the woman to smile and move from the doorway to his side, bending over until her face came within inches of the baby's. Similar blue eyes held each other in a small competition before the little girl's body betrayed her because she yawned and curled back into his shoulder. His arms tightened around her while woman moved to sit in the seat across from him.

"Why did you get her up in the first place, only to sit on my balcony?" She whispered, watching the baby's chest rise and fall.

"The moon is at its peak and she is also a daughter of the night. It is the first harvest moon of her birth, so she needs to be bathed in the light." He replied, eyes never leaving his daughter, her eyes never leaving his.

The woman didn't respond, only gave a curt nod & a smile before removing herself back to her den, the open volumes in the same position she left them in. Back on the balcony, the man was whispering charms in a wispy language to the little girl, the child's body radiating a soft light before it finally dimmed.

The man finally stood an hour later, reluctantly putting the child back in her crib, her fingers curling instantly around the dark blue fleece that was near her head. He left the room and disappeared in a flare of shadows, appearing instantly in another room. The room was bathed in shadows and he could see the form of his queen on the bed, her breathing pattern telling him she was fast asleep. He moved to the large chair in front of the hearth, the fire that was there earlier, slowly moving to embers. His silver eyes focused on the tiny flames, his thoughts on overdrive.

He sat like this for hours, his mind going over every little thing in his life, like always. He would have to make sure that his daughter was kept away from his brother's clutches; that man had a bad history with children not his own; hell, most of his own brood hated or feared him. His thoughts were interrupted when his bedroom doors slammed open, causing the woman on the bed to jolt awake, her dark tresses flying in the night air. His eldest son stood the doorway, a horror stricken look on his face, but rage shining in his silver eyes.

"Father, you must come quickly. There has been a-" His son's words were cut off by his youngest voice.

"Someone has taken her!" Dark green eye were flaring with rage as he said this, his power pulsing around him.

Cold dread went through the man's body. This couldn't be happening, he was just there. He didn't speak at first, his anger just held in check, but when he did speak, the temperature dropped drastically, his eyes sparking from his power.

"Find your brother and begin your parts."

**Chapter 1: Fruit of the Pomegranate**

Sixteen-year-old prefect Amelia Shalott was near the end of her patrol, ignoring the Hufflepuff prefect chattering at her side. The girl's nasally voice was slowly grating on her nerves. She had no idea what gave the small blonde the idea that she wanted to talk about her clothes and hair, but if the girl said 'like' one more time, said girl would have no nasally voice and would not be talking for a very long time.

Thankfully, Amelia was sparred from telling the badger off when their shift came to an end and she parted ways to head towards her dorm room. She walked the five minute commute to the Slytherin dorm in silence, going over the days lessons, her homework, & the new information she had gleamed from another day of not being seen in plain sight by her fellow students. For some reason, she found it easy to blend into her surroundings without trying, soon finding out in her life that when you don't stand out, people are more likely to spill secrets and gossip with their companions without noticing her. It was how she knew that there was, truly, a whole group of girls, year 5 & up that had no qualms about having sex with people, as long as it gained them favors, money, and trinkets. These girls would be ones you would never guess, which is why the more 'normal' the appearance, the greater the amount of requests for said girl were. Secrets were rampant in Hogwarts, & one could hardly blame one for knowing her classmates desires, when they talked about them in the opening.

To save herself, she never kept a written record of her findings, at least not in Hogwarts. Oh no, her 'little black book' was safely hidden on the grounds, in a location she had found in her fourth year, determined to hid out during the infamous Valentine's day event that Lockhart had organized. Even at a young age, she was stunning; her hair had always been long, as far back as she could remember, the length reaching almost the bottom of her spine, sharp, Elvin-like features: her cheekbones were high, shoulder pointed, & her frame, while not small, was not large. She stood at a modest 5'8 inches tall, but by far, the thing she loved most were her eyes. They were a bright blue with flakes of silver that always seemed to be moving & seemed to be more active when she was working magic. Even then, she had people watching her, making her very uncomfortable.

Reaching the dorm, she gave the week's password, _Icarus,_ before slipping into the common room, seeing only a couple people still up, both bent over essays, books piled up around them. Seeing as they were up to nothing, she walked the short distance to her private room, something she treasured the 9 months she was at the school; her home away from Hogwarts, while not troubling, was crowded. She lived with her adoptive parents and their 5 other children. She had been a foster child with them at first, but it became quite apparent that she was in no luck of finding a home early on, not willing to connect with potential adoptive parents, as they never kept her for very long, even when she had been an infant. She had come to the orphanage in London when she was roughly 4 months old; according to their records, she had appeared one day, on the doorstep, mal nourished and crying like no tomorrow. It took her three weeks to recover because it was discovered she had several small illness that were made worse by her lack of proper nutrients. Even so, she had pulled through and when she was deemed healthy enough, potential parents began interviews and with a month, she had been taken into a new home, only to be brought back three weeks later, the couple looking like they had gone through a small hurricane. The only explanation they gave was that 'weird, freaky' things happened around her. This happened several more times & there were periods of years between attempted adoptions for Amelia. When her foster family took her in, she was 6 and already tired of the system. But, after a couple more disastrous adoptions, the Shalott's decided that because she had been there a year already and seemed to get on well enough with their other children, that they would adopt her. This proved to be very helpful a few years later on, when she received her Hogwarts letter.

Now, she was almost an adult, but the question of every orphaned child plagued her: who were her parents and why was she not with them? She knew very early on her life that she wasn't normal; she never tried to cause any chaos in her failed adoptions, but it always seemed to be her fault when things broke, went missing or went up in flames. The Shalott's were the only ones who escaped the chaos; her adoptive mother Sara, a short woman with dirty blonde hair, tried her best to be there, but she worked two jobs along with raising her 5 other children: three boys and two girls, & her adoptive father, Paul, worked long hours at a government factory and couldn't be there. As mentioned before, the house wasn't troublesome, only very crowded. The house was a two-story, 3 bedroom, 2 bath home, so she had no choice but to share a room with her 'sisters' Marie & Ashley, while her 'brothers' James, Arthur, & Dylan shared the room across from theirs. Amelia was in the middle of them, age wise. James was 20, Ashley 19, Marie 15, Arthur 13, & Dylan 12. She may have been close to them when she was younger, but after she left for Hogwarts, she grew understandably distant from them all. Sara was upset when the first holiday, Amelia decided she would stay at the school; the woman just never understood that the holiday made Amelia uncomfortable and unwelcome, like it was just wrong for her participate. It was a topic that seemed to cause Sara distress no matter how much time passed, but by now, she knew that Amelia never felt at home and she could do nothing but try and make her feel welcomed for the three months she was home.

So Amelia was only home for the long, sweltering summer months and even then, she was barely home. She had no chance at concentrating on her summer work with all the noise and people around her and she would be damned if she gave any kind of pathetic excuse to the one adult she trusted in her life, Professor Snape, her head of house and Potion's professor. He was one of the few professors at school that saw her skills for what they were, not just her poorly applied knowledge. She could out brew Draco Malfoy, out duel Harry Potter, & without any quaff, regularly beat Hermione Granger's exam scores, even when her grades throughout the year showed none of this. This was why Snape had no qualms about putting her up for Prefect in her 5th year and why he was unsurprised when she got a perfect set of O.W.L's. So, during the summer, you wouldn't be hard pressed to find her tucked away in a secluded area of the public library at all hours of the day. It would surprise no one if she had a perfect set of N.E.W.T's when the year ended, but what no one knew was what she wanted to do for her future. No one it seemed, except three people: Professor Snape and the two loves of her life.

Oh, yes, she loved and even after two years of dating, Amelia was stunned by how dedicated the two were to her and how she was to them. They were her everything and were the only ones who made her feel human, like she was an actual person. Their very presence made her smile and feel like a silly schoolgirl, which they teased her for everyday. It mattered not that she was a Slytherin nor them Gryffindors, they were inseparable. She still could not understand how they wormed their way through her shell or how they convinced her heart that it is was ok to love them. She quickly learned that not only were they a perfect bunch, but literally soul mates; acting on a hunch, she brewed a complicated potion, one that showed bonds of all kinds and how they related to each person involved. Not surprisingly, it showed a not only a strong bond between her loves, but a sibling soul bond that showed that they actually _shared_ a soul and both intertwined with hers.

She still remembered the first time meeting them in fifth year, having known of them since first year, who wouldn't, seeing as the Weasley Twins were well known for their pranks on all houses, ghosts, & professors. She avoided them most of her school career, but becoming Prefect made this hard to do, seeing as they always seemed to cause the most trouble on her shifts or in her sight. The first time she had to confront them was after prank on Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl two years younger then her; they had decided that she should be 'dressed up' for Valentine's Day and somehow got her into a very _yellow_ bird costume that she couldn't take off for the whole day and would only be able to make bird sounds. Said girl refused to leave her dorm room after lunch, prompting Amelia to confront them, despite her personal opinion that the girl looked better in the costume then normal. Only, when she went to tell them off, she quickly found out that they didn't seem to respect her position and openly mocked her. But when she dished out a devious spell at their retreating forms, one that stopped them in their tracks as the spell didn't let them move but caused their bodies to literally quiver and cause the muscles to spasm the longer she held the spell. After getting an earful from her before she released them, the twins just stood and watched her leave, matching smirks on their faces.

The next day, while she was studying in an unused classroom near her next class, the twins, how they found she still didn't know, wandered in and sat right next her, talking her ear off, despite her threat to hex them into next week about every 20 minutes. At least they were smart enough not to actually touch her work, at the time being a 3-foot essay in Charms. This pattern continuing for another two weeks before she finally broke and almost screamed at them in the middle of the entrance hall.

"_What do you want with me?" She hissed, her eyes flashing at the pranksters._

_They shared a grin before answering in their own, unique way._

"_Well, we wanted to know if-"_

"_The great Slytherin Prefect would do us the honor-"_

"_Of coming with us to Hogsmeade this weekend?" They finished in one voice, arms hooked around each other's shoulders, their sapphire eyes watching her carefully._

_She eyed them warily, not knowing how to respond. Most of the students knew she wanted nothing to do with anyone, so they left her alone, but these two were determined to get her to be with them. She watched their eyes actually start watering, small noises leaving their lips._

'_Puppy dog eye, really? What are they, seven?' She thought when the sound got louder, drawing attention to the small group._

"_OK, fine, just stop the noises." She said, sighing when they celebrated. _

_She avoided looking at anyone while the Twins danced around, slipping out of the Great Hall, wrapping her clock tight around herself, the wind brisk in her face. She didn't get very far before two arms wrapped around her shoulders, forcing her to turn, again looking into matching eyes, which were filled with an emotion that she hadn't been able to place, but found herself willing to fall into._

As annoyed as she had been with them, she had shown up that weekend with the Twins and then the rest of the allotted weekends away from the castle. Not to mention all the time the boys decided to spend with her, despite her halfhearted attempt to hide herself from them. It soon became clear to Amelia that her life would always be chaotic but interesting when it came to her boys.

Currently, it was only 2 months into the new school year, yet for most, it was turning into a hellish place to be. The reason being? One Delores Umbridge; Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher & current pain the arse to 99.9% of the students of Hogwarts. Personally, Amelia had no opinion on the toad-like woman that is until said toad decided to try and control how she was with her twins & how the rest of the population should act. Namely, one of her decrees that declared, '_to protect the innocent nature of the students, any forms of public displays of affection are now forbidden._' Seems innocent enough, right? Only it wasn't, the Toad had seen her holding hands with George, receiving a goodbye pecks on both cheeks from Fred at the Gryffindor tower, ten minutes prior to curfew. The Toad then began ranting and awarding detentions and point losses, harshly pulling Amelia down the several series of steps & hallways into her office, the door closing behind the Slytherin as she stared in horror at the multiple 'mewing' cat plates on the woman's walls.

After another ½ hour of the woman trying to lecture her and stating that the next time she broke the school rules, not mentioning that her decrees were in fact not school rules, her 'punishment' would be harsher. As Amelia left the office, she had a feral smirk on her face as she whispered under her breath, a calculating look in her blue-silver eyes,

"_Do you hear the people sing? Singing the songs of angry men_?"

Delores Umbridge had made a dangerous enemy, on top of the one she made with Harry Potter & his secret army. Oh, Amelia knew of this army, because of her boys, & if it wasn't for her Prefect status, she would be there. But because of her said status, she was able to keep the group's meetings as safe as she could.

Closing the door to her room, she threw her robes onto her chair, walking over to the brewing cauldron in the corner of the room; the liquid a shimmering lavender color, meaning it was perfect. All it needed was the final ingredient: her blood. Severus would probably jump for joy when he found out she not only brewed this potion in her room but also perfectly. This was a beyond a Newt level potion, this was a potion Pureblood matriarchs & patriarchs paid hundreds of gallons for to make sure their children were actually theirs and that their ancestry was as pure as they believed.

This was the potion that would tell her just who her parent were and what they were. She knew she wasn't human, even though she felt & acted like one. She had too many quirks and mannerisms that just didn't fit into normal society, not that Fred or George cared. Speaking of them, the secret door to her room slid open, revealing said twins, discussing their current prank on the Toad. When they saw her watching them, their conversation stopped.

"Hey." She whispered, a small smile in her pale lips.

"Ello there love." Fred replied, kissing her.

George examined the potion before turning to her, a knowing look in his eye before planting a small kiss on her cheek.

"I take it's finished then?"

She nodded, looking back at the bubbling cauldron, her eyes swimming with emotions. After all these years, she would finally find out who she really was, who her parents were. She held up the silver blade in her hand, the sharp edge sliding across the palm of her other hand, watching as the drops fall into the liquid, instantly going a burgundy color. After bottling two vials, Amelia vanished the potion before looking at Fred & George.

"Now or never love." George whispered, while Fred rolled out a sheet of parchment paper.

"No matter what it says, I need to know." She whispered, pouring the potion out, the spelled paper absorbing the liquid before it started emitting a soft blue glow.

Amelia's name and birthday information scrawled out before the glow intensified, the light becoming so intense that the trio had to shield their eyes. After five minutes, the glow subsided and the parchment sat innocently on the table, multiple names under Amelia's.

Walking slowly forward, her fingers gently picked up the paper while her eyes went wide when reading.

"How…how is this possible?"

A/N: AND SCENE! Ello! I really hope you liked this, I have been writing bits and pieces for about 3 months now. It started out as an original story, but when it morphed into a HP fanfic, I had no qualms.

Song Lyrics: LES MISÉRABLES- Do You Hear the People Sing?


End file.
